Guiding Light
by mtgranola
Summary: [DarkFic AUPermanent Hiatus] He's a demon searching for his light. She's a human who would rather not get involved. What happens when she finds she has no other choice but to trust in the man with the unearthly amber eyes? BK, AM pairings, rating
1. Chapter One

_**Guiding Light**_

_Written by **mtgranola**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kenshin, or Kaoru, or any of the Ruroken cast now that I think about it. I just enjoy…_playing_ with them for my own twisted amusement.

* * *

_Be my guiding light._

_Lead me from the twisted paths that have become my existence._

_Be my strength and my weakness._

_Be my sanctuary from the madness that haunts me._

_Please be the one to save me when I fall…_

**_Chapter One_**

Seductive eyes of amber are watching me. It's not so much that I can see them, but more like I can feel them…burning me, consuming me. I've never really caught the guy's first name before, I call him Himura-san and I know he's one of Sano's buddies. Real quiet type of guy, one would think he was a woman upon first glance if it weren't for the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, not to mention the dangerous masculine aura he admits whenever he walks into the bar.

Talk about an overload of testosterone.

He's very unique for a Japanese man, his red hair reminds me of the color of blood, and those eyes of his…molten gold, amber jewels. Eyes like that shouldn't be legal. They remind me almost of the stories that my mother used to tell me growing up, of onis and youkais. I fancy that thought for a moment, perhaps they weren't really stories after all…because I have very good proof staring a hole into my back right now….

I grab the bottle of tequila and throw it up in the air, catching it behind my back. The men on the other side of the bar hoot and holler. Little tricks like that bring in the big tips, money that I need to survive, pay for college and all that jazz.

Ice in a glass, and pour. Simple really. It's sad to know that my abilities to read and retain have been reduced to memorizing drink recipes. A lot of Amerikajin students come into the bar, hence the fancy tricks, gaijin liquor, dim lighting and less than decent clothes. Tonight I'm wearing a tight pair of leather pants and a blood red camisole. It's all about the looks and the tricks to get the tips, or so my manager says.

He can't be human, I find myself thinking while piloting on automatic. Not with those eyes of his. The hair can be explained away by gaijin blood, but the eyes…those eyes don't belong to someone of this earth. I allow myself a small scowl, feeling his gaze on me once again. I sincerely wished that Sanosuke would stop bringing his friend in here, I've got other things to waste my precious thinking time on, like my upcoming final in Japanese History.

"Hello Kaoru." He says to me, purring over the syllables of my name. I find myself involuntarily shuddering in response to the purely male voice. Sensual, dark, and brooding.

"What can I get for you tonight, Himura-san?" I ask politely, not willing to risk my job over some overly masculine irritation.

"The usual, if you please." He answers back. The usual, right, Scottish whiskey over ice. I grab the bottle of Aberlour from the rack behind the bar and scoop some ice into the glass, pouring the whiskey finishing with an elaborate twist of the bottle.

"You look nice tonight, Kaoru." He comments nonchalantly, his amber gaze never leaving my face. Again, I feel that little shudder in my spine when he rolls his tongue over the letters of my name.

"Thanks." I answered tersely, gently pushing the glass down the wooden bar. I watched as it slid into his outstretched hand. "It's on the house tonight, for having to put up with drunken roosters."

He chuckles a little bit at that, tossing me a casual wink before turning around and fading back into the shadows around the bar. Again I find myself unnerved at the man's un-humanness. The ability to disappear in the middle of a crowded bar…but not completely though…I can still feel those amber fires watching me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Damn it was cold, I should have worn a coat but that would have required me thinking ahead, which is something that rarely ever happens. I'm just to busy to think about practical things, like it's the beginning of September and naturally it's going to be chilly this time of night.

I clutched my purse a little closer to my body and quickened my pace. It wasn't that I was worried, I'm the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, my family's sword style, on top of being a second degree black belt in Aikido. Hey, you don't always have a bokken handy….

It's times like these that I wished I had a car, but really it's highly impractical in Tokyo to have a car…at least during the day. Kuso, why couldn't I have found a place of employment a little closer to a bus stop or my apartment? Oh right, we've already been through this, that whole thinking ahead bit.

I could feel someone's eyes on me and an unpleasant shiver went up my spine. It wasn't the familiar searing gaze of Himura-san, I'd know that creepy feeling anywhere. This is different…more hostile. My eyes started to look around me, searching for a) an escape route b) something to use as a bokken. First principle of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, avoid a fight if you can the second is if you can't avoid one, incapacitate your attacker in as few moves as possible.

I can't hear them, whoever it is, and that unnerves me. Even the most silent of ninja make _some_ sound. A slight rustle, barely audible or a faint whisper of a breath. But this one isn't making any sounds…. I sighed inwardly, after a whole night dealing with Himura-san, I don't think I could deal with anymore un-humanness.

Ah, something I can use. An old plank from a wood pallet, not as strong as I would like but it works. Now to get over there without seeming suspicious. I never stood a chance.

He was on me before I could move, grasping my upper arms in a iron strong grip. "Ah, ah precious, we can't have you doing that now can we?"

"Let go of me!" I trashed around, kicking him in his shin and his stomach while he just laughed at me. I wrinkled my nose as his fetid breath hit my face. I struggled to control my gag reflex, but on the other hand, if I threw up all over him maybe he'd let me go….

"Let her go, Jin-e!" I heard someone growl behind me.

"Ah, Battousai." The man licked his lips appreciatively, "I was wondering when you would show up to save your woman."

"Wh-What?" I sputtered, anger overwhelming my senses as I kicked at him again. "What the hell are you talking about you freak? I'm not anybody's 'woman'!"

The next thing I knew I was free, my backside hitting the cold concrete beneath me. I saw a flash of crimson and another flash of silver followed by the man's scream of pain. I watched in horror as he seemed to age right before my eyes and turn into dust.

"Kaoru." I heard my name being called by a familiar voice, but my brain couldn't process it, still stuck on the horror I had seen right before my eyes. I barely registered the gentle hands that lifted me to my feet and then wrapped around my waist to steady me.

"Wh-What…?" I sputtered again, and I found myself annoyed with myself, Kamiya Kaoru does not sputter. "What the fuck was he?"

"He was a demon." I could feel that familiar amber gaze on me, and I looked up at Himura-san, surprised.

"No…no, no, no." I said, half between hysterical laughter and half between hysterical sobs. "You see, that would be impossible because onis don't exist. I get it, this is some elaborate hoax so you can play hero and I get to be the damsel in distress…. Well, you got another thing coming buddy…."

He got this odd glint in his eye as he looked at me, before giving me a slow, almost feral grin. "I'm afraid, my dear, that you are the one who is mistaken…."

I gulped and decided that I really, _really_ didn't like the look that he was giving me. I attempted a reassuring smile, which only made his smirk wider. "Ah, okay then…Himura-_san_. You're right, and thank you ever so much from saving me from that guy with the scary eyes and bad breath. I appreciate it! Really, I do! But I gotta be going back home now, you know, 'cause I have class in the morning…." I chuckled a little nervously, "Seriously, I'm fine, you can let go now…."

"I think I should walk you home, _koneko_." The tone in his voice left no room for argument, and if that didn't the look in his amber eyes would have. But remember, this is Kamiya Kaoru we're speaking about here, and I don't necessarily take heed to those kind of warnings.

"Weeeeelll, I don't. I've said thank you for saving me…from whatever that guy was, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself…."

Next thing I knew I was up against the wall, Himura-san's body pinning me in place. I decided that that moment, I really didn't like this god-speed thingy, if you could even call it that. "Himura-san! Let me go!"

Again with that predator's grin. "I don't think so, _koneko…_"

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to call me that!"

His lips were on mine, hungry and possessing, fervent even. I felt a rush of warmth pool in my stomach to play with the butterflies that had been residing in there for the past fifteen minutes as it was. I felt his fangs gently nip my lower lip and I gasped in surprise, his tongue entering my mouth….

Wait? Fangs?

Did I just say fangs? I pushed at him with all of my strength and he let me go, causing me to stumble on the concrete beneath my feet.

"You have…_fangs_." I accused, pointing my finger at him and moving away from him as fast as humanly possible walking backwards so I could keep my eyes on him. "_Fangs!_"

He smirked, showing me his fangs that glittered in the moonlight. "Does that scare you, _koneko_?"

I growled at him, "I told you not to call me that. No! No! Don't move, don't get anywhere near me! I've had enough weird experiences tonight to last me a lifetime!"

He was right there next to me again, his arm already around my waist. I blinked at him.

"I'm going to take you home, now, _koneko_. It would be wise of you not to fight me on this." He informed me.

"I don't care! You're not taking me home! You…you have _fangs!_"

"Really, _koneko_, haven't you gotten past that little fact yet?"

His lips were on mine again, effectively shutting me up and shutting my brain down. He really could do such amazing things with his tongue…. Electricity was running from my lips and down my spine, adding to the already strange mix of feelings in my stomach. I could feel his callused hand slowly caressing upwards on my side and when he reached my breast my brain finally realized what was going on and stepped into action.

I brought my foot down in the instep of his shoes, grinding it like I would a cigarette butt. Then I kneed him in the groin, and forced my right hand into his solar plexus. When he staggered in surprised I punched him in the nose and began to run in the opposite direction, not looking back, but I could still feel his burning gaze on my back as I fled through the night….

&&&&&&&&

end chapter one

see that button down there? You know you wanna push it and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

**_Guiding Light_**

_Written by **mtgranola**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kenshin, or Kaoru, or any of the Ruroken cast now that I think about it. I just enjoy…_playing_ with them for my own twisted amusement.

**Author's notes:** Waiiii! It's so cool! AOL XM Radio has anime soundtrack and J-Pop stations! So much better than the pathetic radio stations they have locally…there used to be a cool alternative rock station in town, but they got rid of it…. I wish I could connect to the internet in my car….

* * *

_Duality exists in all things…_

_Love Hate_

_Yin Yang_

_Male Female_

_Dark Light_

_Be the answer to my Chaos_

_Be the end to all my Anarchy…._

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

I smirked as I watched her run away from me, gingerly rubbing my nose. She has spunk, I'll give her that. Not many people have the will to defy me, and even less have the gumption to _attack_ me…. Personally, that made her all the more desirable, I hate it when women get all simpering and weepy around me. My little _koneko_ has guts and I love how those stormy ocean colored eyes light up in her anger. My smirk broadened as I watched that pert little backside fade into the distance. I'd let her get away…_for now_.

Udo Jin-e had me a little worried, he must have been watching me for some time to realize that I was interested in the petite little bartender with the defiant blue eyes. I haven't been as careful as I should have been, and Kaoru almost paid the price for it. If he knew, then there would be others…I would have to start taking precautions.

I felt my teeth clench in anger and frustration. I need to make sure she's completely safe before I claim her. Before I make sure that she is mine for all eternity. She is the Yin to my Yang, the golden weight that will even out my soul's scales….

I watched her firm ass fade completely from my view and I lifted my fingers to my lips, remembering the taste of her and I felt my body respond. Damn, it's hard to believe that I could lose the self-control that I have gained from my centuries of existence over one small slip of a woman.

Who is very, _very_ afraid of fangs apparently.

I felt my face contort into a smirk again as I began to follow my little _koneko_. What she doesn't know can't hurt her right?

&&&&&&

I watched as she stepped into her bedroom and slipped out of her clothes. I must be insane testing my restraint like this. It's taking all of my will power not to break in there and ravage her senseless at the moment.

I issued a sigh from deep within my chest, she is an absolutely gorgeous creature. Not a classical beauty, but a beauty that comes from deep within. Her vivacity, her love of life, and her genuinely trusting and open soul.

I must be a closet masochist or something, torturing myself by having her so close, yet so far away. I can almost feel that way her skin felt under my hands, so smooth over well toned muscle, so soft…

Damnit, Himura! Get ahold of yourself!

I can remember the first time I saw her standing on the other side of that bar. I really hadn't wanted to go anywhere that night, but as usual, Sano drug me out much to my protests. I don't think my protests effect him very much anyways, he's always dragging me out to do something I don't want to do. I don't know _why_ I let him do that…I just _do. _Oh course, my protests have been half-hearted at best lately, since I first laid my eyes on her.

She looked like some unattainable goddess standing there, even in the darkness I could see her vivid blue eyes, and they way they lit up when she smiled. She wore a dark purple long sleeved shirt, cut in such a way to give just a teasing of her cleavage. A tight little black skirt, and those fishnet stockings showing of glimpses of the creamy skin of her thighs. Her hair was a black curtain that shone ink blue under the lights….

Even with out smelling her scent I knew I found her. My mate, my love, my life, …my _light_.

I got closer to her and noticed the fine little details. The way she walked with delicate grace and self-awareness, the calluses along her palms that gave away her kenjutsu training. The scars covering her knuckles that spoke of a long dedication to some form of jujitsu. The quite defiant stubbornness that laid within her eyes that showed she was no push over.

To an ordinary man she would prove to be quite a challenge, and by ordinary I mean _ningen_. Human. Not the demonic monster she faced tonight. I groaned inwardly, wishing there was a wall around to beat my head against to punish myself for my stupidity. I didn't think that there were any demons willing to challenge _me, _Himura Kenshin known also as the Battousai, over anything I claimed as my own.

And I had laid claim on the beautiful Kamiya Kaoru.

I let my mind wander back to our first meeting, remembering the faint traces of attraction in her eyes when she first saw me before she struggled to push it down, and the glare I received afterwards while she got me my drink.

I half-expected her to start fawning over me, like so many other women do and I half-wished that she would. But not my Kaoru, she'd rather bite her tongue off and choke on it than throw herself at a man.

And quite frankly, I prefer it this way. The hunt is always much more satisfying than going to a store and buying your meat….

The light in Kaoru's room flickered off, and I settled myself in for a long night on the rooftop across from her apartment building. I know if I'd get any closer she'd be able to feel my presence, and I know she does. All those delightful little scowls I get from her in my direction at the bar tell me so.

&&&&&&

I watched as the sun rose, in beautiful pink and orange streaks across the fading black of the night sky. I had never really taken the time to enjoy the world around me in all my centuries of existence. The soft quiet of the morning before the world wakes up and starts it's hustle and bustle, a mass of humanity rushing through their lifetimes only to pass through it so quickly without stopping to acknowledge the wonder of the world around them.

I wondered momentarily if it was Kaoru's influence. She takes her days one at a time, living in the moment. Sure, she goes to school and works, but she never rushing through anything. Never allows her self to get caught up in the sea of humanity that surrounds her. She's her own person, not striving to be anyone but herself, which is rare in this day and age.

I can imagine that even if she lived in centuries past, she wouldn't allow the rules of society to dictate her actions.

I stood up and took one more glance at her darkened windows, she didn't have class until later in the afternoon and as much as I would love to continue to sit here and watch her, I had things to do. I had to find out how Jin-e had been able to find out about Kaoru, and therefore me.

I allowed a feral grin to cross my face, someone would be paying dearly today. _In blood_.

&&&&&&&&

end chapter two

**Closing notes:** Wow! So many reviewers! Thank you all so much, hope you enjoy with chapter just as much.


	3. Chapter Three

**Guiding Light**

_Written by **mtgranola**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kenshin, or Kaoru, or any of the Ruroken cast now that I think about it. I just enjoy…_playing_ with them for my own twisted amusement.

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long delay in updating this and my other stories. My dear friend and high school art teacher passed away recently. I would also blame my homework because it's sucking the life out of me and I've been finding it rather hard to find my inspiration. I want to thank all of my reviewers and those that added me to their favorite lists, alert lists, and author alerts. I also want to thank The Shrine of Romance and Fluff (oro?) and Strange Things for adding this story to their C-2 lists.

It also took FFN three days to allow me to post this...argh!

* * *

_Existing between the planes of light and shadow_

_I am lost_

_I am torn…_

_Find the shattered pieces that are my soul_

_And piece them back together_

**Chapter Three**: 

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming incessantly in my ear. Seriously, I hate the thing and I would throw it across the room, but I hate spending money on replacing a perfectly working object even more. As evidenced by the fact the cursed thing has gotten me out of bed for the past five years without fail.

I groaned as the sunlight hit my eyes, further awaking me from my slumber. After last night, I have half a mind to stay and bed and hide underneath the covers for a really, _really_ long time. As it was, I was really hoping that I was hallucinating, delusional, and/or dreaming….

Youkai don't exist.

They _can't_ exist, even if I'm just telling myself that to preserve my own sanity.

They're stories told to children to get them too behave, things that teenagers told each other on campouts and at sleepovers to see who would freak out first, but they don't exist in the real world….

So, Kamiya, are you saying that you don't exist in the real world?

And being the somewhat practical human being that I am, I am beginning to realize that I was either going to have to ignore the fact that last night ever happened and go on with my little life, pretending that there are no such thing as youkai. And oni are _not_ hiding underneath my bed.

Or I can run screaming in the other direction, preferably _without_ a redheaded fanged man stalking me the entire way….

…Oi, Kaoru, just what in the hell did you get yourself into?

That unnerved me nearly as much as discovering that the small, quiet man I have been acquainted with for a few months now is a demon. A real-life, breathing, thinking, _demon_. I don't like not having control over a situation, not knowing…I don't play my life by barreling into things haphazardly. Well, at least, not in a very long time.

There was a time in my life where the fast balls that the Fates lobbed at me wouldn't even cause me to bat an eyelash. Now they terrify me. I used to think subconsciously that I was immortal, that nothing I could do could ever harm me but I was proved wrong. I don't know if it was the Kami that decided that I need to learn my lesson over that particular piece of arrogance or what…but I learned my lesson, perhaps too well.

I can feel my breath catch in my throat, the familiar feeling of panic welling up in my chest. I deal with my phobia by being as organized as I possibly can, probably to a fault. That's not to say that I don't get a little forgetful, or that I always think ahead, but I can't handle straying from the well trodden path unto the unknown anymore.

I decided to call in sick to work tonight, which will leave my wallet a little emptier than I like it to be, but when I consider the alternatives…. Maybe I should just find another job, preferably in a city far, _far_ away. Far away from everything and anything remotely supernatural that could possibly try to inflict itself into my life. Especially those of the short, red-headed and _fanged _variety…and then that little voice that I never really listen to in the back of my head goes _"and sexy! Don't forget very, very sexy!"_

ARGH! SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THINGS I PREFER NOT TO THINK ABOUT!

I allowed myself a small sigh. Hiding in my apartment wasn't going to solve much, unless you consider myself going insane a problem solver, but I doubt it. Well, actually maybe that would be a good thing, going insane and all of the "the nice men in the white coats have come to take you to your nice, soft padded room" variety. I can just see it now, the look of abject horror on Himura's face as he goes "Ye gods! She's insane! I cannot possibly go after her now!"

I allow myself a gleeful little smile. That would be rather nice. Otherwise I would have to show him the blunt end of my bokken in some place uncomfortable, and after that performance against Mr. Creepy and Smelly last night I don't think I'd be able to get close enough unless he tried kissing me again….

….

Damnit Kamiya! F.O.C.U.S!

Creepy killer who practically _forced_ himself on you! These are not the kinds of thoughts you have about such people…youkai…things….

And know we go onto "Distract Kamiya from her life plan number two." Call Misao for coffee, lunch and/or shopping.

&&&&&&&&

Okay so maybe distraction number two was not the best course of action. I love Misao dearly, but caffeine and the weasel are not a good combination under any circumstance, especially since I am not all there emotionally or mentally at the moment. One needs to have a perfectly clear mind to be able to translate the hyper-speed paced ramblings she spouts out at me, and to say that I'm failing to follow the conversation is putting it mildly.

It probably explains why she and that Ice Block of hers gets along so well.

"I'm sorry, Misao…what were you saying again?"

"Kaaaoooru! I've only had to repeat it for you three times already! Just what's bothering you anyways? I haven't seen you this distracted since you broke up with that Takahashi guy." She paused and pondered over her words for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Ohhh, it's a guy isn't it? Did you finally meet somebody at the bar? Tell me tell me tell me!"

"There isn't anything to tell quite honestly…" _If you discount the fact that some overly sexed demon tried to force himself on me last night…_

Misao gave me that look that tells you that someone doesn't quite believe that you're telling the truth. I hate that look, quite honestly, makes me feel guilty or something. But I can't tell her, I don't know how she would react, but I know that I can't tell her.

I gave her my best "nothing's the matter with me" smile and hoped that she believed it. She raised an eyebrow at me, telling me that she'd let me off the hook for now, but there were going to be questions later.

Inwardly I hung my head. Questions. Yay.

"How 'bout we go get something to eat?" I changed the topic as smoothly as I could. "There's that new sushi bar down the street from here."

"That's sounds great!" She smiled in the way only the weasel girl could smile and grabbed my forearm, leading myself and her many shopping bags out of the mall.

&&&&&&&&

I wasn't exactly enjoying my night off, mostly because I had decided extra-time means: let's play catch up on our homework!

Ummm, yeah….

Of course, for me, homework usually means getting the cursed stuff done between distractions. T.V, radio, the neighbor's screaming match, the sounds of the city around me, and the occasional shiny object. Quite possibly if such a thing as ADD existed as a diagnostical problem when I was younger, I would have been on Ritalin. Or it could be that the homework is usually so boring I couldn't pay attention to it even if I glued my eyelids open.

I'm not saying that I'm genius material, but I'm smarter than the average bear, and quite honestly if I'm going to be able to pay attention to and complete said homework, it has got to be more challenging than this.

Maybe I should go rent a movie or something.

…

Or maybe not because that would require me to go outside, where it is now dark, and possibly have a run in with Himura-san. Which is an occurrence that I don't want to repeat anytime soon, possibly never.

It's weird though, I keep on getting this itchy feeling in between my shoulder blades. It's that rather irritating sensation that you get when someone is looking at you from behind. But I know that's not possible because for one, all the doors and windows in the apartment are locked and two, I live on the sixteenth floor. Or rather, the seventeenth, but that's only if you count the fact that there isn't a thirteenth floor in my building.

I let my forehead bang against my desk with quite the spectacular bang, or maybe it just seems that way because it's ringing in my ears.

This sucks.

&&&&&

end chapter three


End file.
